ECOG-ACRIN (E-A) represents the merger of ECOG and ACRIN to form a cooperative group focused on practice-changing clinical and translational research across the cancer care continuum from prevention and early detection, through the management of advanced disease and its impact. This NCORP Research Base application represents an ambitious program that continues the E-A legacy of community based, high impact research in cancer prevention and early detection, and in embedding patient-centered outcomes into therapeutic trials, and extends our traditional research base activities to include an expanded emphasis on studying disparities, the unique needs of older and younger adults diagnosed with cancer, and cancer care delivery research. There is particular emphasis on the relationship between early detection and therapy of early disease in an effort to reduce morbidity of overtreatment. There is also an emphasis on studying the biology that drives symptoms and toxicity with a particular focus on cardiotoxicity and taxane related neuropathy. Key collaborations with community-based oncology programs will ensure access to E-A NCORP trials in communities where patients receive their care. Leveraging existing NCI-funded resources as well as a network of >10000 physicians, scientists, nurses, research associates (RAs), statisticians, biomedical information technologists, and patient advocates across approximately 600 institutions and organizations, E-A is poised to make significant contributions as a member of the NCORP community.